


Sticky Fingers and Leather Collars

by phantomcobie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Collars, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Leashes, M/M, Mild Pet Play, Oneshot, Well...kinda, dont worry they put a sweatshirt down, idk its complicated, idolverse, juric, more like fwb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomcobie/pseuds/phantomcobie
Summary: “You know why I stole the collar.”“I still wanna hear you say it.”“Say what? That I like the way you look on a leash?”In which Eric is a thief and Juyeon is too.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon & Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 19
Kudos: 189





	Sticky Fingers and Leather Collars

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the excessive use of the words “collar” and “leash” in this. Thesaurus.com only had so many synonyms. I would say turn it into a drinking game, but I don’t want to be held accountable for anyone getting alcohol poisoning.

Eric clutched his bag tightly to his lap, knuckles white and fingers clammy, as the company van rolled down the mostly empty streets back to their dorms. Despite his best efforts at maintaining his cool, his leg bounced nervously, and his eyes darted over the other members, searching for any signs of suspicion. In truth, none of the occupants of the vehicle were paying him any mind. Sunwoo was slumped so far into the seat in front of him, Eric could see nothing more than a few messy strands of red hair peeking over the top of the headrest. Next to Sunwoo, Chanhee sat, eyes focused on his cell phone screen and headphones jammed into his ears. The only person that had the slightest chance of noticing his restlessness was Juyeon and he had his head pressed against the car window, a faraway look reflecting off his eyes.

The sky outside was dark, occasionally broken up by the passing lights of buildings as they drove through Seoul. Every time they passed a building, Juyeon’s face momentarily lit up, the yellow and orange glows catching on his cheekbones and the sharp outline of his nose. If Eric’s fingers weren’t protectively latched to his bag, he’d reach out and grab his hand.

Eric’s loosens up just enough to allow a small smile to creep across his lips. It’s a nice thought, sneakily intertwining their fingers, letting the shadows of the dark van conceal their hands. They have done so on several occasions, Eric almost always feeling especially clingy after performances. Eric thinks back fondly to the numerous car rides they had spent, hands interlocked under a discarded jacket or ankles hooked in the darkness of the floorboard.

Daydreams about interlocked hands and hidden touches still dancing in his mind, Eric rests his head against the seat. His eyes fall shut, trying to calm the anxious flames licking up the walls of his stomach. His efforts don’t help much, and his leg continues to bounce, serving as the only outlet of escape for his restlessness. _I can’t believe I did that._

Just a little over an hour ago, he had been exiting the stage of one of their reveal performances for Music Bank, thoroughly drenched in sweat and ready to dispose of the stupidly tight pleather covering his thighs. He was carefully maneuvering around the other members, all in different states of undress when he noticed it, just innocently lying atop the smooth white surface of one of the styling stations.

The collar. Juyeon’s collar.

His first encounter with said collar had nearly knocked him on his ass months ago when Juyeon had strolled onto the set of the reveal music video with the smooth piece of leather wrapped around his lithe neck. His mouth had fallen open mid conversation with Kevin, his full attention shifting to the leash, hanging limply from where it was hooked to the front of the collar. Kevin had thrown a glance over his shoulder to see what had distracted Eric, laughing once his eyes spotted Juyeon. He had mumbled something about Eric being obvious under his breath before being called over by one of the staff. Eric was so enraptured in Juyeon and the offensive adornment around his neck that he didn’t even notice Kevin walking away.

He stood there, blue paint still covering his shirt and hands from the last scene he had filmed, watching as Juyeon stared intensely into the camera lens. At the director’s instruction, Juyeon started tugging on the leash, pulling the collar even tighter against his neck, and effectively clearing Eric’s mouth of any moisture. Throat tight and face flushed, Eric had just about sprinted for the closest bathroom.

Back in the present, Eric winces at the memory of madly scrubbing blue paint from under his fingernails before disappearing into one of the bathroom stalls and slipping his hand into his pants.

Once they had finished up filming for the music video, Eric thought he would never have to see the collar ever again save for the occasional wet dream or depraved thought. For the most part, he had been right. The collar had only infiltrated a normal amount of his dreams and overtime, he had slowly thought less and less of how cool the metal ring on the collar must have felt against the heat of Juyeon’s skin.

With the music video for their first full length album finally released and their promotions drawing to a close, Eric thought he had escaped the sinful accessory completely. He handled the array of harnesses, leather, and other demented garments the stylists prepared for Juyeon with a very uncharacteristic amount of grace and professionalism. In all honesty, Eric had started to feel quite proud of himself until collar clad Juyeon had stepped into the waiting room earlier that day before recording for Music Bank.

He had been lounging on one of the couches in the waiting room, nursing an iced coffee and playing a mobile game when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Pausing his game, Eric had looked up to find himself face to face with Juyeon, dressed head to toe in black, leash dangling from his neck.

His grip on his coffee tightened, the flimsy lid popping off with a squeak. Luckily, the beverage was mostly empty, otherwise he would have drenched his pants with liquified caffeine. Either Juyeon didn’t notice the shock in his eyes or he chose to ignore it because he gestured towards his cellphone. “Mind doing me a favor?”

While his brain was processing Juyeon’s question, his eyes slinked between the collar and Juyeon’s outstretched cellphone. The last time he had seen Juyeon in the collar, it had been from a comfortable distance. Now, close up, Eric could clearly see the slight sheen on the leather and trace the vein that dipped beneath it with his eyes. His fingers twitched, aching with the yearning to grasp the leash dangling before him. His pulse jumped at just how easy it would be to yank the older man forward, to twist the leash around his hand to get a good grip. Even if he tried, Juyeon wouldn’t be able to escape.

Juyeon, clueless as to the disaster stirring in Eric’s mind stepped back after noticing the paused game on Eric’s phone screen. “If you’re busy, I can find someone else to do it for me.”

“What?” Eric asked, Juyeon’s voice effectively knocking him out of his daydream.

“I need some help taking some photos to post later.”

Photos? Photos. Right, Juyeon needed help taking some pictures. He could handle that. He had taken countless photos for Juyeon before, the older man always feeling self-conscious taking pictures by his own hand. Although Juyeon’s self-proclaimed lack of “selfie skills” was admittedly endearing, it always baffled him. He had often joked about how he would take selfies non-stop if had been graced with a face like Juyeon’s. Comments like that always resulted in a soft pink blush rising to the tops of Juyeon’s cheeks; Eric lived for it.

Once Eric had collected himself enough to agree to help Juyeon, the duo slipped out of the room and down the stairs to find a good picture spot. Eric had trailed behind Juyeon closely, trying not to gawk at the thick buckle on the back of his neck. He fleetingly pictured tightening the collar more, but only fleetingly.

Once they arrived at the bottom of the steps, Juyeon handed him his phone to capture the pictures. Eric quickly entered Juyeon’s passcode and opened his camera app. Juyeon took a seat on the steps, spreading his legs slightly and tilting his neck upwards as to showcase the obvious focal point of the picture: the collar. For a moment, Eric had worried that his hands would shake too much for him to get a clear shot.

“Any of those look good?”

Eric quickly flipped through the photos he had just taken. Good would be an understatement. “Yeah, they look fine just uhm, spread your legs a little bit more.”

Juyeon quirked a brow at that but did as he was told. Eric’s face flushed at the now very Eric sized gap between Juyeon’s legs. In the moment, he had wanted nothing more than to toss the phone to the side and slink up the stairs and settle between his thighs. He’d reach for the leash, tug Juyeon to his lips, keep him there until they were both breathless. If it weren’t for the staff passing by them every so often, Eric might have lost his composure right then and there.

Turns out, the group’s youngest had much more self-control than himself or the other members gave him credit for. He managed to wrap up the mini photo session with Juyeon humming positively as he scrolled through his gallery. Juyeon wrapped a warm arm around his shoulder as thanks as they made their way back to where the other members were stretching. Eric reminded himself to demand a proper thank you from Juyeon later when they were back in the privacy of their dorm.

At the time, Eric had no clue about the heinous crime he was about to commit once they finished recording.

The pre-recording had gone well, no split pants from Sunwoo this time. They’d managed to film everything in a reasonable number of runs, but Eric was still sweaty and out of breath by the end of it. Desperate to rid himself of the faux leather clinging tightly around his legs and waist, Eric bounded to his area of the dressing room. Juyeon was no where to be found, but his stage outfit was already neatly hanging off of one of the stylist’s racks. His eyes scanned the holey sweater for a moment before noticing the collar and leash resting unattended on the counter.

He knew it was wrong and could cause a lot of trouble for the stylists, but the ~~horny~~ selfish part of him didn’t care. He looked around the room, checking to make sure no one was watching him. Although it was crowded, everyone was too busy trying to rid themselves of wires and outfits to care about Eric Sohn and his crisis over a neck piece. With a burst of impulsivity clouding his vision, Eric snatched the collar off the table before tucking it deep within his personal bag.

And that, is how Eric found himself here, rolling down the streets of Seoul in a company vehicle, toting stolen contraband.

Maybe he was being a tad dramatic. Up until this point, Eric had already gone through the 7 stages of grief multiple times over the thieved collar. He sat, leg bouncing erratically and feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet. Even now, clutching the bag in his hands, he imagined he could feel the heat of the collar burning through the bag, reducing the fabric to ash, and exposing his thievery to everyone in the vehicle. His guilt, heavy like a syrup, filled his throat.

The only remedy to his current affliction would be to just return the collar. It’d be fairly easy. All he would have to say is he accidentally slipped it into his bag as he was rushing from the dressing room. The stylists wouldn’t question it; they would just be happy to have the missing garment returned to them.

Although the collar was quite literally driving him insane from its spot tucked in the bottom of his bag, the thought of returning it weirdly saddened him. Surely, he didn’t put himself through all of this anguish to just return the collar without even getting the chance to use it. That would just be a waste, wouldn’t it? He wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to use the collar for yet, but he was positive he’d be able to come up with something. He would keep the collar to himself for a night, maybe two, and then he would most definitely return it.

He was in the midst of considering all of his options when he felt a palm, warm and heavy, rest on his knee, bringing his nervous fidgeting to a stop.

Eric, already high-strung, jumps so high he almost rams into the ceiling of the car. To his horror, his bag topples to the floorboard. Eric makes a sound between a gasp and a muted screech when the bag lands next to Juyeon’s feet. He immediately scrambles to snatch the bag back up but Juyeon stops him with his arm, confusion and concern splayed across the sharp planes of his face. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

Eric’s stare bounces between the discarded bag and Juyeon’s eyes, even darker than usual in the dim car lighting. He sits back slowly, trying to adorn his best “what’re you talking about” face.

“Who, me? Yeah, I’m totally fine!” His words tumble out of his mouth in a near incomprehensible garble.

Juyeon stares at him for a moment longer before reaching down and picking his bag off the floor of the van. Eric’s breath audibly catches when Juyeon’s fingers enclose around the straps. Juyeon sends another bewildered look his way which Eric attempts to deflect with a grin.

Eric’s heart is quite literally rattling his ribcage. If it weren’t for the sound of wheels on pavement and the muted melodies drifting from Chanhee’s headphones, Eric is sure Juyeon would have heard it. His head spins, knowing the only thing separating Juyeon from his discovering the hijacked collar is a thin layer of fabric. What would he think if he opened the flaps and saw the collar tucked beneath the contents of his bag?

Eric lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when Juyeon sets the bag back down between them. “Are you sure? You’ve been acting weird all day.”

“No, I haven’t” Eric says. Again, his words are a little too quick in leaving his mouth. He runs a hand through his hair, still uneasy about the bag being so close to Juyeon.

Before his bangs can fall back into place, Juyeon presses his palm against his forehead, leaning in close to look into his eyes. Even in the shadows of the car, Eric can’t hold Juyeon’s gaze for too long, looking away. He tries to bat the large palm away from his forehead but Juyeon resists, testing his temperature with the back of his hand now.

“Yes, you have,” he counters. “You’re a little warm, are you feeling well?”

Eric rolls his eyes. It’s not surprising his head is hot, he’s been flushed with shame since they left Music Bank. The only mercy the universe has offered him tonight is casting a veil of darkness over the car. Otherwise, Juyeon would surely notice the blush blazing across his cheeks and ears.

Eric grabs Juyeon’s hand fully this time, pulling it into his lap and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m really fine, I promise.”

Juyeon studies him for a moment longer, eyes narrowing in a mixture of concern and disbelief. For a moment, Eric thinks he is going to press some more, but he doesn’t. Juyeon, ever respectful of Eric’s boundaries, squeezes his hand one more time before leaning back into his seat. “Okay, well, you should probably go to bed early tonight. Just in case.”

Eric smiles, hands already feeling a couple degrees colder without Juyeon’s.

* * *

Sometimes, things just don’t go according to plan. Sometimes the leather collar worn by your stunningly beautiful friend (who you occasionally sleep with) finds its way into your bag. Sometimes, you just get so busy that you miss every opportunity to return aforementioned collar to its rightful owner. Really, it’s not so strange. Surely this scenario could happen to anybody. Right?

Okay, no. The only person this could possibly happen to is Eric Sohn.

Now, sitting in his studio, said collar still rests deep within his bag. Today marks about a week and a half since he had stolen the wretched garment in the first place. Although his plans to return the collar had been entirely genuine, they never came to fruition. Each day had come to an end with him either honestly forgetting about the collar or getting too wrapped up in their schedules to return it. Now, with promotions over and several days gone by, Eric feels too weird to bring up the missing stage piece now.

What was he supposed to say? “Hey, I know its been almost two weeks, but I just noticed I accidentally stole the thirst trap of a collar Juyeon wore for one of our stages and I’d like to return it now.” It was too weird, even for him.

So instead, the collar sat in the deep confines of Eric’s bag, leather untouched for almost 2 weeks now. That’s right, he hadn’t even released the accessory from the cloth confines of his bag yet. The group, as per the regular these days, had been busy. It was rare Eric had a moment of pure solitude. Well, except for right now.

Currently, he sat in one of the studios, empty save for him, his laptop, and a notepad filled with scribbled lyrics. Eric tapped his fingers on the top of the desk, suddenly feeling restless. He had been working on some lyrics with mild success judging by the thick black ink slashed through many of the words on the lined notebook paper.

It was starting to get pretty late, so he knew most of the members had probably already returned to the dorms and the staff to their homes. It wouldn’t surprise him if he were one of the last remaining souls in the company building. The thought made his heart race and the tips of his fingers buzz.

He leaned back ever so slowly in his chair to peer beneath the desk. Sitting innocently in the spot he had left it was his bag. He stared at the crumpled black fabric for several thick seconds before making up his mind. With slightly shaky fingers, Eric pulls the bag into his lap and searches for the collar. Pushing aside an assortment of device chargers, headphone cases, and loose change, Eric expects his fingers to wrap around smooth leather. In reality, all he finds are crumpled bubblegum wrappers and a lint ball.

Panicked, Eric pulls the bag open wider, desperately moving aside the contents to find the collar. Sure, the satchel is deep, but its not so deep to where Eric wouldn’t be able to find the collar fairly easily.

Face suddenly hot and heart racing, Eric jumps to his feet, the rolling chair sliding halfway across the studio behind him. He quickly shoves his laptop and notebook aside and dumps his bag over onto the desk. His belongings clatter against the tabletop, his rather expensive sunglasses popping out of their case and skidding across the wood. Eric is too alarmed to even care. No matter how desperately he shakes the bag, no collar appears, only a few candy wrappers and loose won.

Eric slaps a hand over his mouth, backing away from the table. “Shit, shit shit shit shit shit shit,” he stutters, both hands threading through his hair.

He knows for a fact he hasn’t touched the collar since he left Music Bank over a week ago. The collar had been tucked deep within the bag as well, so there was no way it could have fallen out either. He had even checked the floorboard of the company van after he dropped his bag that night.

In a matter of seconds, Eric retraced every step he and the bag had made in the past 10 days. He carefully considered every surface he had set the bag upon and knew there was no way the collar had fallen out. The only possibility was that someone had taken it from his bag.

Eric sucked in a sharp breath, feeling exceptionally fainter than he had 5 minutes ago. He retrieved the rolling chair from its place across the room and plopped into it, starring at the array of stuff on the desk. He steepled his hands together, pressing his clasped fingers roughly against his lips in thought. 

The most terrifying aspect about all of this is he had no real way of knowing who was currently in possession of the collar. Eric and his bag alike had been in contact with so many people in the time since he had stolen the collar. In addition to his members, he’d also spent a considerable amount of time with several of the staff and managers. It unnerved him that any of them would invade his privacy like that, but he knew it couldn’t write it out as a possibility.

To top it all off, no one had been acting weird around him lately. Nobody had displayed any kind of behavior that would suggest that they had found the thieved leash and collar set. Surely, they would act weird, right? Eric knows if the roles were switched and he was the one to find what looks to be a prop from a bdsm video in one of his friend’s bags, he’d definitely act a little strange.

Eric whines, long and exasperated, letting his head thud against the surface of the desk.

“What the hell am I gonna do?”

* * *

It was all just a huge misunderstanding. Juyeon really wasn’t one to disregard anyone’s privacy, especially not Eric’s. Their relationship, although floating in a weird purgatory between friends with benefits and something much, much more, was a good one. Even in the throes of idol life, they were always careful of each other’s boundaries. Without even a word, they could tell what the other needed, whether it be rushed, heavy touches and choked moans or arms to fall into and ears open to listen.

Their situation, although bizarre, was most definitely one born of trust and mutual understanding. That trust was like a pane of glass and Juyeon feared he had just taken a hammer to it. 

He didn’t have ill intent at all. Truly, he had just been concerned. Eric had been acting odd, a little distant. He noticed it every now and again. Eric’s eyes would lose focus when they were speaking, or he’d rush away at the first opportunity. At first, Juyeon had attributed it to stress. He himself had fallen victim to it many times before, the soreness of his muscles and negative thoughts getting to his head. Eric, despite his overwhelmingly positive demeanor, was prone to those feelings just like the rest of them.

Juyeon decided to step back and allow Eric to come to him. Usually, it didn’t take long, and Eric was pressed firmly against his side, his pent-up emotions flowing in quick streams off his tongue. Juyeon would listen, carding a hand through Eric’s hair occasionally and humming to show he was listening. Typically, once Eric had unloaded his thoughts, they’d sit in silence until someone’s hands roamed beneath a waistband.

Except, it didn’t happen like that this time. Eric started to drift without showing any real signs of swimming back to shore. When Juyeon had finally found a spare moment to ask Eric about it in the van on the way back from Music Bank, he had nearly jumped out of his skin. That’s when Juyeon’s attention had fallen on the bag.

Eric’s already large doe-like eyes had blown to almost inhuman size, his fingers immediately scrambling to return the discarded bag to his lap. It’d be unfair to blame Eric for this situation, but if he hadn’t reacted like that, Juyeon’s curiosity wouldn’t have gotten the best of him. Although he decided not to pry, Juyeon kept side eyeing the blonde next to him as well as the bag between them. Surely it was only his imagination that Eric kept protectively gripping the bag whenever they hit a bump.

Once they were back at the dorms Juyeon was too concerned making sure he beat Younghoon to the shower to worry too much about Eric’s bag and its fraying fabric.

Hair washed and stomach full, Juyeon could have just crawled into bed and went to sleep. In retrospect, he would have saved himself a lot of grief if he had done so. He was still a little concerned about Eric, so he decided one final check up on him before bed wouldn’t be uncalled for. He ventured out of his room, poking his head into the living spaces and kitchen in search of his blonde counterpart.

Unsuccessful in his scavenger hunt for the younger male, he finally decided to stop by his room. He bumped into Chanhee as he was stepping inside. The smaller danced around him. “If you’re looking for Eric, he’s still in the shower.”

Juyeon pursed his lips. “Maybe I was looking for you?”

An eyeroll. “Sure, just keep whatever you two get up to on _his_ side of the room please.”

Chanhee loved to toss around little reminders that Eric and Juyeon weren’t near as discrete as they thought they were. Embarrassing as it was, it kept them humble.

Chanhee was out the door and down the hall before Juyeon could respond with a quip about him and Younghoon. Cataloguing his comment for a later date, Juyeon sunk into Eric’s bed, intent on waiting for the younger to appear. Only when he was left alone in the silence of the bedroom did he realize he had left his cell phone on his bed. With nothing to distract himself with, his eyes drifted around the room, passing over a small pile of dirty clothes and a disassembled Xbox controller scattered across Eric’s desktop.

Juyeon had every intention of just fiddling with the loose parts of the controller until Eric returned from his shower. Once Juyeon had decided to continue minding his own business, the universe drew his attention to the bundle of faded black fabric laying across the room. It was propped against the leg of the desk in all its mysterious, frayed glory. Eric’s bag.

The same bag Eric had apparently sworn to protect with his life judging by the way he acted in the van not too long ago. Juyeon squinted his eyes at said bag. What could the faux blonde possibly have hidden in that bag that would make him act so strange.

His curiosity unconsciously led him over to the desk where he sat, his foot creeping over slowly to nudge at the rumpled fabric. When the flaps didn’t open up to reveal gleaming teeth ready to chomp on his toes, he took it as a good sign.

A horrible lapse in judgement led to his next actions. He leaned over and peered into the bag. Nothing out of the ordinary caught his eye. With a quick glance, all he could see was a couple of wires and some empty snack wrappers. He chose not to think too hard about Eric’s privacy and how severely he was invading it when he stuck his hand in the bag. He rummaged around for a bit, pushing aside loose change and headphones.

Surely, he had to be missing something. Eric wouldn’t leap out of skin over some candy wrappers and won. Opening the bag wider, Juyeon peered in again. The back of his neck started to prickle with nervousness, scared that Eric would swing the door open any moment and catch him, head buried in his cloth man purse.

Resolving to one last rummage, Juyeon’s hands slipped over something smooth and… strappy? Juyeon frowned, wrapping his hands around the unidentified object, and pulling it out. He couldn’t stop his jaw from unhinging, his mouth falling open in pure disbelief.

In his hand was the collar he wore for their stage performances of reveal. The metal ring decorating the front glinted as if it were sneering and saying, “This is what you get for snooping.”

“Shit.”

* * *

Eric was in the midst of planning his escape to Antarctica when a light tap on the door shakes him from his daze. Daydreams of polar bear neighbors and a cozy igloo abode shattered, Eric checks his phone screen. He hadn’t texted anyone to come get him and it is well past midnight. Realizing he should probably answer the door, Eric shoves the discarded wires and other assorted knick-knacks back into his bag. The desk is still a disaster with piles of ripped out notebook paper laying everywhere, but it’ll do. Not even bothering to stand up, Eric rolls over to the door.

With the door swung open, Juyeon fills the frame. Judging by the dark damp spots on his shirt and his sweat slick hair, Eric concludes Juyeon had just finished up a late work out session. He asks anyway.

“What’re you still doing here?”

Juyeon gestures over his shoulder toward the direction of one of the practice rooms. “Sangyeon and I were working on some choreography.”

Eric nods, retreating back to the desk, wheels on the rolling chair squeaking. “He already left?”

“Yeah, rode home with some of the staff.” Juyeon makes his way further into the room, setting down his gym bag and water bottle next to Eric’s now closed laptop. He spots Eric’s notebook, still lying open and picks it up, examining the scribbled-out words on the page.

Eric studies him as he tries to decipher the lined-out mix of English and hangul. It’s moments like these, post workout hair clinging to his forehead, slanted eyes focused and sharp nose turned downwards that Eric notices how painstakingly beautiful Juyeon is. Even something as torturous as the mystery of the missing collar moves to the back of his mind while admiring Juyeon like this.

He wants to kiss him, wants to trace the shapes of the cool wetness on his shirt. Sure, the collar is putting him through quite the crisis, but he could never actually move to Antarctica. He’d miss Juyeon and his muscle shirts too much.

“Scratching out everything you write is kind of counterproductive, don’t you think?” Juyeon teases.

“It’s all trash anyway,” Eric mumbles, gesturing to the piles of crumpled notebook paper decorating the desk and the floor.

Juyeon brushes one of said paper balls out of the other rolling chair before taking a seat and waddling over to Eric. “Don’t say that.” He sets the notebook in front of them gently, gesturing towards a few lines. Despite the dark black line through them, Juyeon sings his praise. “These are really good; you’re being too critical.”

Eric examines the verse again, visibly cringing. Juyeon laughs, ruffling Eric’s hair fondly. He wants to make a comment about how Juyeon is even more critical of himself than he is, but he holds his tongue.

He closes the notebook, pushing it to the far edge of the desk where Juyeon can’t reach. “No, they’re terrible. You’re just so blinded by your love for me that you can’t see it.”

“I don’t like you _that_ much.”

“Then why are you here?” Eric challenges.

“I was in the neighborhood.”

Eric just laughs, rolling his eyes and leaning back in the chair. It’d been a while since they had the chance to just unabashedly flirt with one another. Eric moves in closer, hoping to take it up a notch. A slow and messy studio make out session is just what he needs to numb the impending panic he feels about the collar incident. Admittedly, the thought of ditching his chair for Juyeon’s lap has his toes curling in his shoes.

Before he can set his plan into motion, Juyeon clears his throat softly. “I did want to talk to you about something though.”

Eric tilts his head, both out of curiosity and to prompt Juyeon to keep speaking.

“You know you can be honest with me, right?”

Eric just stares blankly, confused as to why Juyeon is questioning him about the obvious out of the blue.

“About anything,” Juyeon elaborates.

The blonde nods. “Yeaaah?”

Juyeon looks at him expectantly, as if Eric is just supposed to know where he’s going with this. “I’m being serious, anything.”

Eric quirks a brow. “I don’t have any kids, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Juyeon lets out a breathy sound somewhere between a laugh and an exasperated sigh. He slides his fingers through his mostly dry hair. From his expression, Eric can tell he is calculating what he should say next.

“I just want us to be open with each other.”

Eric leans forward, starting to feel slightly concerned about where the conversation is headed. “I thought we were?”

“We were, I mean we are. We are, I just—”

“Is there something _you_ need to tell me?” Eric interrupts.

Juyeon pauses, eyes darting around the room in thought. He is obviously uneasy, and Eric finds himself concerned but also curious about what Juyeon is warring with. Whatever it is, Eric is pretty confident that it won’t be as weird as him stealing and then proceeding to lose the collar.

Perhaps he spoke too soon.

“I found something,” Juyeon says after a long, thoughtful silence. His mouth opens and closes a few times. It’s as if he has all the right words lined up to say, but he is too afraid to vocalize them. Eric, ever impatient, leans forward even more, as if being closer to Juyeon will allow him to hear the other’s words before they even leave his mouth. “I found something,” Juyeon starts again. “In your bag.”

Eric is pretty sure he has never been this motionless in his entire life. His body freezes, even the air in his lungs pausing. In the moment, he’s forgotten how to blink, opting instead to stare at Juyeon until his eyes start to burn. Eric wonders if anyone has ever died from embarrassment before or if he’ll be the first one to do so.

Juyeon must be concerned about Eric’s mortality too because he says, “You are breathing, right?”

Eric breaks his statue-like position, leaning back in his chair. “Yeah, I think so,” he squeaks, barely audible even in the acoustics of the studio.

Eric weighs his options. He can attempt to run. Problem is, Juyeon is front of the door. Even with the element of surprise on his side, he doubts he’d make it across the tiny studio without Juyeon grabbing him. Even if he did get out the door, he wouldn’t get far. He could play dumb; claim he doesn’t even carry a bag. Nope, carries everything in his pockets. This is a blatant lie but if he is persistent enough, Juyeon might get exasperated enough to just drop it. Neither of these seem like viable options, which leaves him at his final and worst plan: to face the consequences of his thievery head on.

No, definitely not.

Eric jumps up, legs catapulting him across the tiny studio and to the door. In his attempt to fake Juyeon out and go around him, he slips on a piece of crumpled paper and collapses to the floor.

Well, he is supposed to hit the floor. Instead, Juyeon with his stupid-fast reflexes, grabs the back of his sweatshirt and yanks him upright and back into his rolling chair.

It was worth a shot.

“What the hell, Eric?”

Eric straightens out the fabric of his hoodie before crossing his arms and slouching into his chair. “Do we really have to talk about this?” He questions in a small voice.

Juyeon just stares at him, his expression both frustrated and mildly amused by Eric’s failed attempt at escape. “I mean, I think we should.”

Eric sinks ever further into the chair, dangerously close to sliding to the floor. “What do you want me to say?”

There is a long pause. Eric is avoiding his eyes, but he can feel them on him. He hates it. His skin prickles with it. He knows Juyeon is probably beyond weirded out. There is no acceptable excuse for him to have taken the collar and kept it with him for so long, and if there is, he can’t think of it. He’s far too frustrated and embarrassed to talk, keeping his lips firmly shut.

Eric’s throat tightens with the feeling that he has ruined something. His humiliation speaks louder than his senses and in the matter of seconds his brain convinces him the worst has happened. That Juyeon is disgusted and wants nothing to do with him anymore. He grips the arms of the chair in his hands to keep them from shaking.

“I’m not mad,” Juyeon supplies, breaking the silence.

An angry laugh escapes before Eric can stop it. “Well at least there is that.”

Eric still hasn’t looked up or met Juyeon’s gaze, so Juyeon leans down, placing himself directly in Eric’s line of sight. “I’m not weirded out or anything either.” Eric narrows his eyes in disbelief, finally making eye contact. “I’m serious,” Juyeon assures him. “I mean, we’ve all taken something from set before.”

Eric knows this is true. They’ve all “accidentally” taken souvenirs home from filming which is probably why the stylists never said anything about the missing collar. They probably just assumed Juyeon had taken it for the memories.

“Like I said, I think we should be honest with each other.”

The blonde narrows his eyes at those words, immediately finding the fallacy in Juyeon’s statement. “Not very honest of you to snoop through my stuff.”

“I’m being honest with you now.”

“Yeah, but how long have you had the collar?” Eric challenges.

“That’s not the point.”

“It is _so_ the point.”

Juyeon sighs, long and deep. “Okay then, I’ll tell you how long I’ve had the collar if you tell me why you stole it in the first place.”

“You know why I stole the collar.”

“I still wanna hear you say it,” Juyeon says. There is a familiar glint in his eye now, and a suggestive tilt to his eyebrows.

The atmosphere has shifted drastically from when this conversation first began. Eric feels it in the air, considering what move he should make next for the night to end in his favor.

“Say what? That I like the way you look on a leash?”

Just like that, Juyeon is out of his chair and hovering over Eric. “As if you could ever keep me on one.” He’s leaning over him, strong forearms straining as he holds himself up on the armrests of the office chair. Eric traces the veins under the skin of Juyeon’s arms with his eyes before meeting his gaze.

“Please tell me you brought it with you.”

Juyeon laughs, soft and sensual. He tilts his head over to the gym bag resting on the tabletop. Eric eyes the black and white duffle bag with a smirk before turning his head back to Juyeon.

“Go get it.”

They stare at each other for a second, both still testing to see how far the other is willing to go. Eric is about to take back his words, when Juyeon stands up and approaches the bag. His breathing stops as Juyeon slowly unzips the duffle bag and dips his hand inside. When they reemerge, his fingers are wrapped loosely around shiny leather.

He watches and Juyeon’s thin fingers glide over the material. Just seeing the garment in the other’s hands has his heart racing and abdomen burning. “Are we really going to—” Juyeon begins to ask, his words fizzling out.

“Do you want to?” Eric responds coyly, shy all of a sudden.

Juyeon thinks for a second, toying with the leash dangling from the collar. “Yeah, I think so.”

Eric studies Juyeon, appreciating his honesty. Naturally the other would be hesitant. In all honesty, he is too. They have never done anything like this. Its strange, uncharted territory, but god does Eric want to explore it with Juyeon.

“Safe word?” Eric suggests.

Juyeon smiles, a soft exhale of air escaping his lips. “Red, yellow, green?”

“Works for me.”

They’re both smiling now, feeling silly and kind of nervous, thrumming with the electricity of anticipation. Formalities out of the way Juyeon begins to unbuckle the choker, lifting it to his neck.

“Wait!” Eric exclaims, shooting his hands out and stopping Juyeon from continuing. “Uh, let me do it.” Juyeon’s eyes widen, struggling between Eric’s red face and the unfastened collar in his hands. It goes without saying, but Eric still feels obligated to tell Juyeon he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to.

Juyeon dismisses his reassurance with a nod. He takes the two steps necessary to cross the small studio and stands directly in front of Eric. He gestures for Eric to open his palms. When Eric holds them out, the leather is dropped into his hands and Juyeon sinks to the floor, his neck in the perfect position for Eric to decorate.

With the collar in his fingers and Juyeon’s pretty neck bare and waiting, Eric starts to sweat. With shaking hands, he reaches around, attempting to fasten the collar securely at the base of Juyeon’s skull. Maybe it’s just his nervousness or excitement, or maybe even the slightly awkward angle, but his hands fumble with the buckle. He tries a couple of time to latch the collar but ultimately fails.

He pulls away, flustered. “This isn’t working.”

“Here,” Juyeon says, lifting his muscle shirt over his head and tossing it to the side.

Eric blanches. “The shirt wasn’t the problem.”

Juyeon rolls his eyes and turns around so Eric will actually be able to see what he’s doing. “I know, I’m just thinking ahead.”

With a shaky laugh and a deep breath, Eric tries again. His hands still quiver but at least he can see. He finally coerces the buckle into cooperation, sticking his pinky between the collar and Juyeon’s neck to make sure it isn’t too tight. “This okay?”

Juyeon’s hands trace the outline of the collar before nodding. “Its fine. Feels… nice.” He turns around facing Eric on his knees once again.

Eric is pretty sure he starts drooling at the sight. Juyeon pretty and flushed with the collar around his neck, the leash hanging limply against his bare chest. It’s so much more than he could have bargained for and he’s already started tenting his joggers. Juyeon notices, smirking and raising a freshly groomed brow.

“Like what you see?”

Eric shivers. He wants to wipe the lilt out of Juyeon’s tone, but he also feels powerless against the menace before him. His fingers twitch from their place resting on his thighs. Juyeon’s sharp eyes narrow in on the motion, tilting his neck as a silent invitation for Eric to touch him. He accepts it.

Slowly, Eric reaches out, tracing the sharp line of Juyeon’s jaw appreciatively before daring to touch the collar. Juyeon smiles up at him fondly. “There’s no way you’re human,” Eric observes.

A warm puff of air in the form of a laugh ghosts across the top of Eric’s hand in response. Juyeon thinks he’s joking, but Eric couldn’t be more serious. Seeing Juyeon on his knees before him in the collar is more than enough to make him start leaking. He can’t believe the older man has allowed him to witness such a spectacle.

“Are you going to keep ogling me or are we going to do something about that,” Juyeon teases, gesturing towards the bulge in Eric’s pants. Eric doesn’t need anymore encouragement, swallowing his nerves, he reaches out and grips the leash dangling before him. Before he even has a chance to pull experimentally, Juyeon gasps loudly.

Eric meets his eyes, his hand delicately holding the leash. “Color?”

“Green.”

Eric tightens his grip on the strand of fabric, tugging until Juyeon is upright on his knees. When Eric leans down, their faces are centimeters apart. He licks his lips before sliding them against Juyeon’s. The drag is slow and intimate as they pull breathy gasps out of each other’s mouths. All the while, Eric has the leash pulled taut so Juyeon can’t back away.

With his free hand, Eric tangles his fingers in Juyeon’s hair, still damp from sweat at the roots. While they’ve never played with props before, they have experimented enough to know what each other likes. Juyeon, a fairly quiet lover, always lets out the prettiest moans when Eric pulls his hair. This time is no different, Juyeon whimpering right into his mouth. Eric swallows the sound eagerly, pulling even harder at the strands.

Eric’s head spins, drunk on the taste of Juyeon and high on the feeling of holding him in place with the leash. He’s not even creative enough to have wet dreams about this kind of scenario and here it is, unfolding right before his eyes.

He pulls back to take a look at Juyeon, both to admire him and to make sure he’s still real. Juyeon, although kiss bruised and breathless, is still very much tangible and resting between Eric’s spread thighs. “How do you wanna do this?” Eric asks between intakes of air.

“You’re the one holding the leash.”

Eric looks down at his hand as if he doesn’t believe Juyeon. Low and behold, the leash is still in his grip, pulled tight and causing Juyeon to lean forward slightly over his lap. Eric’s eyes must have lingered over his own crotch too long because Juyeon’s hand ventures along his knee, inching up over the tops of his thighs. Before long, pale fingers can reach between his legs, Eric tugs on the leash.

Juyeon lets out a startled release of air, his neck jarring to look up at Eric. “Sorry,” Eric blurts. “Was that too much?”

Juyeon presses a sweet kiss to his lips. “Relax. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

Eric’s heart swells (so does something else, but that’s not the point). The tenderness he feels doesn’t last long though, Juyeon’s hands returning to their previous position on his thighs. He looks up, asking permission with a glance. Eric wraps the loose part of the leash around his wrist before nodding.

Juyeon gently cups his erection through his joggers. His touch is gentle, barely there and teasing, but Eric is so wound up that his head falls back, expletives leaving his tongue in a jumbled rush. Eric pulls the leash, physically pleading with Juyeon to touch him with a purpose. Juyeon resists the tugs with a smirk, challenging Eric all the while stroking him over the fleece of his sweatpants.

Eric pulls again, this time with enough force to bring Juyeon’s face dangerously close to his crotch. Eric’s brain short circuits when Juyeon basically nuzzles between his legs. “S-shit,” he groans. “Stop teasing.”

To Eric’s surprise, Juyeon follows instructions, dipping his fingers under the waistband of both his pants and his underwear. As he drags them downwards, Eric lifts his hip off the chair to help the pants on their voyage off of him. Eric doesn’t even have time to process the removal of the garment before Juyeon’s mouth is on him.

His toes curl and fists tighten, one of which still holding the leash and the other clinging to the armrest of the chair. Juyeon is amazing in so many ways. He’s brilliant and a natural leader, a great friend, and an even better performer. Nothing compares though to how great Juyeon is with a cock down his throat. More specifically, Eric’s cock.

“Fuck, you’re perfect.”

Juyeon mostly ignores Eric, only pausing his bobbing and lewd noises long enough to spare glances at his blonde companion. When Juyeon looks up, Eric grapples at an opportunity. He lifts the leash into Juyeon’s line of sight. “Can I—”

He’s not even allowed a chance to finish, Juyeon popping off just long enough to respond. “Anything you want, babe.” He wipes the spit pooling at the corner of his mouth before sinking back down onto Eric’s length.

When he pulls up again, Eric forcibly guides him back down, holding him in place by the leash until Juyeon gags slightly, tears welling in those pretty dark eyes. Eric dances on the edge of his orgasm, his grip loosening just enough for Juyeon to pull back. Eric whines at the loss of heat, thighs trembling with his denied climax.

Eyes still watery and lips glistening, Juyeon says, “Please let me fuck you.”

Eric nods, running a stuttering hand though his hair. “Mmm, wanna ride you.”

A string of curses fire from Juyeon’s lips and he makes his way to stand up. The leash, still wrapped around Eric’s wrist, stops him from getting anywhere. “Let go for a second, babe.”

“Oh, yeah. Right.” He untangles the leash from his arm and watches with hooded eyes as Juyeon pulls a condom and a bottle of lube from his gym bag. They have long since learned to always have supplies on hand. Afterall, with schedules like theirs, they never know when the chance to get into each other’s pants will arise. When it does, they definitely don’t want to miss it.

With the precision of people who have fucked countless times in far more inappropriate settings, Eric and Juyeon arrange themselves on the floor of the studio, not wanting to risk getting any cum stains on the futon. They do have some decency after all. It helps that Juyeon was gentlemanly enough to spread his track jacket across the floor so no one’s bare ass will have to come in contact with it. Even if there is some cheek to floor, they’ve definitely done worse. 

Once they’ve settled, Juyeon makes quick work of lubing up his fingers and filling Eric with them. Juyeon is usually one to take things slow if he knows they have the time. Now, even though they have all the time in the world, Juyeon is quick to prepare Eric, showing him just how affected he is too. Eric’s back arches, soft pants escaping his lips accompanied by words of encouragement for Juyeon. Even though they’ve done this so many times, Eric thinks he’ll never get tired of the way Juyeon’s fingers feel inside him.

Just like everything else, Juyeon is too good at this for his own good, and Eric begins to fear he’ll come if Juyeon continues fingering him with such earnest. Eric reaches down, grabbing his wrist and looking him in the eyes. “I’m ready.”

Juyeon nods, sitting back and looking for the condom packet. Eric spots it first, snatching it up and tearing into the wrapper with his teeth. Wasting no time, he rolls the condom on for Juyeon, not even remembering when the older lost his pants. Now isn’t really the time to think about it though, not when Juyeon is coating his now covered dick in more lube from the bottle. While he strokes himself, Eric climbs over Juyeon, straddling his waist. Batting the other’s hand away, he reaches around and grabs Juyeon’s girth in his hand.

Eyes locked in a heated gaze, Eric slowly eases himself onto Juyeon. The stretch snatches the oxygen right out of Eric’s lungs. Despite his impatient nature, Eric gives himself time to adjust before sinking down any further. “You feel so good,” Juyeon groans, his hands resting on Eric’s hips.

Eric smiles, feeling sweat start to bead on his forehead. “S-shit,” he whines, “that’s what I was gonna say.”

They stay like that for several beats, gasping and occasionally whispering dirty praises until Eric is seated flat against Juyeon’s hips. Eric can’t help the moans bubbling out of his throat and he doesn’t want to. What’s the point of a soundproof studio if they can’t use it for this? 

Fully acclimated to Juyeon’s length now, Eric begins to roll his hips experimentally. He starts slow but quickly picks up the pace, his impatience getting the best of him. Soon enough, he’s lifting his hips slightly before dropping them back down onto Juyeon. Its so lewd and messy, the sounds of Juyeon’s gasps and Eric’s moans, mingling with the echoes of slapping skin. It’s music to his ears.

Juyeon meets Eric’s bounces, thrusting upwards and reaching that place inside Eric that makes his mouth fall open and his vision blur. All too aware of how close he is to orgasm, he tangles for something, anything to cling onto. What he finds is none other than the leash, resting innocently across Juyeon’s sweaty chest. He grabs it, wrapping it around his wrist like before and tugging harshly. “Sh-shit, right there Juyeon.”

Juyeon moans too, sitting up and tugging Eric to his lips. The kiss is open mouthed and sloppy, Eric desperately clinging to the leash with both hands. Backing out of the kiss, Eric presses his forehead against Juyeon’s, rolling his hips desperately in his lap.

“I’m so close,” he whimpers.

Juyeon snakes his hand between their sandwiched bodies enough to wrap his hand around Eric’s dick. He pumps his wrist in tandem with the rolling of Eric’s hips. Juyeon’s fingers push him over the edge, an exclamation of Juyeon’s name leaving his mouth as his orgasm courses throughout his body. He’s still trembling when he feels Juyeon tense beneath him, a heady sigh in his ear telling him he’s orgasmed too.

They stay like that, wrapped in each other’s arms long enough for Juyeon to start softening inside him. When Juyeon finally does readjust them, Eric hisses at the sudden emptiness. Juyeon places a warm kiss to his temple before tying the condom, wrapping it in some tissues and disposing of it. Eric rummages around on the floor, finding the travel sized pack of baby wipes they keep on them and wiping his own release off his stomach and chest.

Not trusting his legs to stand up just yet, Eric stays sprawled across the floor of the studio, watching as Juyeon removes the collar. “So, I think it’s safe to say, we’re not returning this?”

Eric laughs, breathy and fucked out. “Oh yeah, we’re definitely keeping it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a fat minute so I'm glad its finally out and released into the world. Right before the comeback too.  
> As always, comments and kudos are super-duper appreciated!! I also opened a twitter account recently so like, go yell at me on there too <3  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/phantomcobie)


End file.
